For Moaning Out Loud
This is Inspired by power rangers zeo episode for cryin out loud Transcript Blake Belladonna (V.O.): For Moaning Out Loud In Tyler's House Tyler and Keiko We're Kissing in Tyler's Bedroom in Tyler's Bed (Private) * Keiko Kubota: Oh, Oh, Oh Yeah Maddie and Adagio are watching Tyler and Keiko * Maddie Klause: Wow they Two are kissing * Fang Klause: Wow * Skinny and Hobbler: Uh Oh! * Maddie and Fang Throw Skinny and Hobbler Out * Skinny and Hobbler Crying * Skinny and Hobbler (Sobbing while telling a truth to Adagio): WE'RE HUNGRY!!!!!! * Adagio: You Guys can go to the Ice Cream Store * Maddie Klause: NOW GET OUT! * Maddie Kicks Skinny and Hobbler out of Tyler's House * Skinny and Hobbler accidentally steals ice cream from Peppa Pig In Peppa's World * Peppa Pig: Hey That's My Ice Cream Give It Back! * Skinny and Hobbler eats Peppa Pig's Ice Cream * Peppa Gets Triggered * Skinny and Hobbler runs away fast * Peppa Pig Rolls Into a Ball and Catches Skinny and Hobbler * Skinny and Hobbler kicks Peppa Pig * But Peppa Pig Tackles Skinny and Hobbler and Gets Back her Ice Cream * Skinny and Hobbler: WE ATE YOUR ICE CREAM AND THAT'LL MAKE YOU CRY!!!!!!!! * Peppa Pig; Then Im Putting You In A Time Out! * Peppa Puts Skinny and Hobbler in a Time Out * Skinny and Hobbler escape from the time out without Peppa Pig noticing and went back to The Arcade * Meanwhile back at Tyler's House in Acmetropolis * Tyler Klause: Let's Play Mortal Kombat! * Adagio: Good Idea! * They noticed Skinny and Hobbler playing Street Fighters at the arcade * Tyler Klause: Hey Skinny and Hobbler what are you doing? * Skinny: Now that is a trick question * Hobbler: Playing Street Fighter * Peppa Pig noticed Skinny and Hobbler had escaped from the timeout * Peppa Pig: YOU TWO BACK TO YOU'RE TIMEOUT NOW! * Peppa Pig Trags Skinny and Hobbler back to there time out in peppa's world through the portal * Superman: PEPPA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! * Peppa Pig: Taking these two rascals back to there time outs * Peppa Pig throws skinny and hobler back to the trunk in peppa's world * Skinny and Hobbler: We're stuck in the trunk * Superman: PEPPA YOU SHALL KNOW THESE TWO WOLVES ARE TOO OLD TO BE IN TIMEOUTS!!!!! That's It! I'm telling your mother! * Peppa Pig: Wait Don't! * Superman: TOO LATE!!! MRS. PIG!!!!!!!!!!! * Mummy Pig: Yes Superman? * Superman: Did you know what your daughter did? * Mummy Pig: What did peppa do? * Superman: SHE KIDNAPPED TWO OLDER WOLVES NAMED SKINNY AND HOBBLER AND YOU SHOULD GROUND HER! * Mummy Pig: PEPPA COME HERE! Meanwhile at Fazbears Inc Freddy was Thinking of a Plan to Destroy the Rangers * Freddy Fazbear (Thinking): If I Could Only Send a Monster to Make Noise that would make keiko moan. PUPPET! Puppet Comes in the Building * Puppet: Yes Freddy? Category:Transcripts